la nueva chica
by zefran8793
Summary: Ashley Tisdale era la nueva chica de disney y en la primera grabacion de su programa conocion a su principe de ojos azules Zac Efron ¿que sucedera? una historia de amor zashley.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley era una chica soñadora que tenia un gran sueño ser una estrella de disney channel un día le llamo su agente tenia una audición justamente para… disney channel!!

Así que se arreglo y fue a la audición era para un programa de entrevistas videos musicales y cosas sobre las estrellas de disney llamado Dcstars.

Así que entro a la audición.

Ella sintió que le fue bien pero no lo sabia con seguridad claro es hollywood cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Y pasaron los días 3, 5 ,7 ya no podía esperar en el octavo día recibió una llamada era su agente

Agente: ashley? -sonando serio-

Ashley: si que sucede -preocupada-

Agente: lo conseguiste!!!

Ashley:…

Agente: ashley?

Ashley: siiiiiii –gritando-

O dios mió como a lo conseguí siiiiii

Agente. ASHLEY

Ashley: si

Agente: gracias por dejarme sordo

Ashley: lo siento

Agente: no importa el caso es que mañana

Tienes que presentarte a las instalaciones de disney

Para conocer al director y grabar el primer episodio

Ashley: claro, yo iré.

Agente: bien entonces yo te veo mañana

Ashley: claro, hasta mañana

Agente: adiós

Ashley: adiós

En toda la noche Ash no podía dormir pensando en e día siguiente y así estuvo hasta que pudo dormir.

Despertó temprano se arreglo y fue a disney ahí encontró a su agente quien la llevo con el director

Ashley: hola soy ashley

Director: hola bienvenida

Ashley: gracias

Director: te diré lo que haremos hoy

Ashley: claro

Director: hoy van a venir la mayoría de las estrellas de disney

Ashley: todas? –nerviosa-

Director: no, la mayoría

Ashley: claro –con una risa nerviosa-

Director: entonces ve a vestuario y maquillaje

Ashley: claro adiós

Ashley fue a vestuario y maquillaje como le dijeron y al salir vio a algunas estrellas del canal como Cole y Dylan Sprouse etc.

Entonces el director la llamo para que conociera a las estrellas antes de iniciar las grabaciones y los vio, vio un par de ojos azules como el mar era Zac Efron

Se hundió en esos ojos hasta que la llamaron

Director: Ashley!!!

Ashley. O lo siento es que me distraje en que estábamos?

Director: ibas a saludar a los chicos

Ashley: o claro

Y fue saludando a cada uno de los chicos hasta que llego con el

Ella de nuevo se hundió en esos ojos y el se quedo congelado al ver esa sonrisa de pronto Zac rompió el hielo y le dijo:

Zac: gusto en conocerte

Y le beso la mano

Ashley: el gusto es mió

Entones se separaron por k las grabaciones tenían que empezar.

Que sucederá? Por favor manden reviews ok

Ya me voy adiós

AnDrEa


	2. Chapter 2

Todos se dieron cuenta de la conexión de Zac y Ash

Así que Vanesa de inmediato se puso a pensar en un plan para separarlos

Ya que lo que acababa de suceder fue amor a primera vista.

Todo estaba yendo genial Ash lo estaba asiendo genial en las grabaciones y ella y Zac se veían en cada corte un poco apenados pero no se dejaban de ver

Entonces al terminar las grabaciones Zac se acerco Ash y le dijo:

Zac: hola Ash me estaba preguntando emm… si tu… este tal vez… querías salir conmigo?

Ash: -muy emocionada pero tratando de ocultarlo- claro!!!

Y se fueron en el carro de Zac a cualquier lugar a cenar lo que importaba esque estaban juntos

Zac: (rompiendo el silencio) entonces ashley que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Ash: tocar la guitarra componer no se todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte la… música esto lo dijo con un brillo en sus ojos se veía que enserio amaba la actuación el canto el baile todo

Zac: - zac noto esto y sin quererlo dijo en voz alta- aaa que linda

Ash: que?

Zac: no nada

Ash sabía lo que zac había dicho solo no estaba segura pero al ver a zac y lo rosa de sus mejillas toda duda se fue.

Después de platicar y cenar zac se ofreció para llevar a ash a su casa ella acepto al llegar ash se bajo lentamente del auto como si estuviera esperando algo. zac noto esto

Zac: ash!!!

Ash: si??

Zac: que harás mañana?

Ash: pues supongo que ir a grabar…

Zac: no después de grabar

Ash: o pues supongo que nada :D

Zac: que tal si vamos a mi casa y vemos una película??

Ash: claro me encantaría

Después de decir esto le da un beso muy tierno en la mejilla a zac

Ash: buenas noches 

Zac: buenas noches

Al decir esto zac encendió el carro y se alejo

Ash después de que zac estaba tan lejos como para no poder verla o para que ella lo viera entro a su casa, un departamento, sencillo pero cómodo y acogedor.

Entro y se sentó en el sofá a pensar. a pensar que se preguntaran pues a pensar en el mejor día de su vida tenia el trabajo de sus sueños conoció al chico de sus sueños todo parecía un sueño y de pronto llego a ella ese pensamiento "todos los sueños terminan"

Ella asustada se levanto rápidamente del sofá y fue a su cuarto se acostó en su cama y pensó: no este sueño, no terminara, no lo permitiré después de decir esto así misma cerro los ojos y abrazo a su oso de felpa y se quedo dormida.

* * *

**se que es corto**

**esque entre mas reviews manden mass escribo ee ok**

**me voy adiox**

**AnDrEa**


End file.
